Star Butterfly
Princess Star Butterfly is the protagonist of the Disney Channeland Disney XD's 3 animated series Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is an intergalactic princess from the Kingdom of Mewni. Powers and abilities * Royal magic wand: Star wields the Butterfly family's royal magic wand which grants her multiple magical powers, though she does not fully understand them yet. She can summon many different creations or change anything she wants with the wand just by saying spells and pointing it. Star can also transform her wand into other things, like a mace37 or umbrella.41 * Hand-to-hand/armed combat: Star also knows how to fight without the wand, either fighting unarmed or using a weapon. As a toddler, she was taught how to break a neck with her bare hands37 and the art of swordsmanship42 by the Mewni royal guard. * Agility/dexterity: Star demonstrates tremendous agility and physical prowess throughout the series, such as sprints, midair flips, and perfect balance. * Mewberty form: In "Mewberty", Star goes through mewberty and develops a "half-butterfly" form that grants her flight and web-shooting powers. As of The Battle for Mewni, Star's mewberty form becomes considerably more powerful after she gains a new wand. In "Sweet Dreams", Star can also travel between dimensions in this form without dimensional scissors. Star gains full control over this form in "Deep Dive". * Innate magic: In "My New Wand!", Star learns to "dip down" and access the innate magic within her own body and amplify her wand's magic. According to Baby, Star is the strongest innate magic user since Queen Eclipsa. In "Toffee", Star proves powerful enough to restart magic throughout the universe by using her innate magic to birth a new Millhorse from the last fragment of magical energy in the universe. * Temporary flight: In "Mewberty", Star grows a pair of small wings and can use them to fly temporarily. She is shown using these wings to cross over a sinkhole in "Star on Wheels". * Creativity: Star has also demonstrated a talent for paper cutting,31 painting,43 and drawing. She also makes up her own spells using her imagination. Trivia * In earlier conceptual versions of the series, Star was originally a grade schooler who did not have magic powers, but believed she did. After some suggestions on making Star older and have real magic powers, Daron changed her into a princess from a different dimension. * Star Butterfly's character was influenced by many Anime heroines that Daron Nefcy admired, such as the female leads of Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth and Revolutionary Girl Utena.1 * Daron Nefcy originally wanted Star to be a fourth grader but executives wanted the character to be a little bit older.1 * In "Cheer Up Star", she is revealed to have coulrophobia (a fear of clowns). ** Star is the first Disney Heroine to have coulrophobia, with the second being Riley Andersen. ** But she appears to not be afraid of clowns anymore as she participated in a ritual with Janna to see Bon Bon the birthday clown. * In "Diaz Family Vacation", it is revealed that she inherits her passion to fight monsters from her father, who secretly fights monsters himself. * In "Royal Pain", Star implies that she and other people from Mewni are not humans when she tells her father "Humans put things in there and flush them down." when he inquired about the toilet. ** This could also explain in "Mewberty" when she went through her metamorphosis and why she has butterfly wings as of now. * She dressed up as Ludo for Halloween in "Hungry Larry". * Most of the time Star's bangs overlap her eyes and eyebrows, possibly due to how large her eyes are drawn. * Star herself has confirmed in "Mewnipendance Day" that she and the other people from Mewni are not humans. Rather, they are a humanoid species called "Mewmans". Category:Aliens Category:Homo Magi Category:Portal Opening Category:Apport Category:Princess Category:Royalty Category:Aryan Race Category:Blond Hair Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Transfiguration Category:Sword Wielders Category:Artist Category:Title Characters Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Magic Users Category:Remote Viewing Category:Spy Category:Summoning Category:Animal Empathy Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Transformation Category:Waterbender Category:Pure of Heart Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Energy Projection Category:Horseback Riding Category:Harem Category:Extradimensional Category:Wand Magic Category:Energy Absorption Category:Magic Users Category:Lazy Category:Prodigy Category:Teenagers Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Immigrants Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Humanoids Category:Female Category:Martial Artist Category:C Class Category:Depowered Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Butterfly Family Category:Kingdom of Mewni Category:Kingdom of Mewni Category:Heterosexuality